


Search For The Horn of Gabriel

by Charmingwolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Marching Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmingwolf/pseuds/Charmingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marching Band is a great activity where people can discover their love for music and make new friends. The fun can lead to a missing instrument and a race for time the Sam, Dean, and Castiel all have to face as they help Gabriel in the search for his Horn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Search For The Horn of Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my times in Marching band. There are some time mess ups but they arent important. This is actually the first in a series of fics i have planned where the boys are in a marching band.   
> Please Enjoy!
> 
> Gabriel Novak Sophomore  
> Sam Winchester Sophomore  
> Dean Winchester Senior  
> Castiel Milton Junior

"GUYS! GUYS!" Gabriel shouted, running up to his group of friends as they put together their instruments.  
"What?" they said in unison.  
"I can’t find my horn!" he yells in a panic of large hand motions.  
"What!?" Dean yelled in shock.  
Cas dragged his flute close to himself to protect it and Sam looked up from his clarinet in fear.  
"Did you check your cubby?" Sam asked.  
"No I checked the drum shelves, OF COURSE I CHECKED MY CUBBY!" Gabriel nearly screamed.  
It was a Friday football night and if Gabriel turned up hornless he ran a big risk of his grade going down.  
"I checked all over the brass room and couldn't find it!"  
With that the group hopped to their feet. Dean hooked his saxophone to his neck strap while Cas and Sam put their instruments down on their chairs.  
"Where did you last see it?" Sam asked, "Did you leave it somewhere?"  
"The last place I saw it was my cubby this morning. I don't take it with me to class so I have no idea where it is!" Gabriel explained.  
"Maybe it’s in the woodwind room." Cas pointed out the door for the room.  
"I don’t know. Maybe." Gabriel shrugged, his hands started fidgeting out of nervousness.  
Dean rested a hand on Cas' shoulder, "We'll check the woodwind room. You and Sam ask around."  
Sam and Gabriel nodded and went off around the band room. They asked around and found that no one knew where the horn was.  
"If its not in the brass room, I don't know where it would be," the trumpet section leader said as he played Pokémon.  
"God, Gabriel don't start this shit again," Michael hissed, “I wont get involved this time.”  
Lucifer just stared at his reed, shrugged and watched Sam as they left.  
The four-person group met back up near the band room door. Dean looked disappointed and Cas seemed to just wear a neutral expression.  
"We didn't find anything," Cas said, "but a freshman said they saw a box about the size of Gabriel's horn near Mrs. Mills’s class."  
"That’s halfway across the school!" Sam yelled.  
"Inside voice," Dean reminded using his hand as a volume measure.  
"Well, are we gonna go over there or not?" Gabriel said putting his hands on his hips, "Report time is in twenty minutes, guys"  
The other three looked at each other, they had to help Gabriel or he could get in trouble. That can't happen.  
"We can at least check it out," Sam said turning to open the door that the others ran through.  
They ran through the empty hall, and slid around corners in the maze they called school until they made it to Ms Mills’ class. There wasn't a box outside but the teacher was still in her class. Gabriel knocked on the door and Mills waved them in.  
"How can I help you boys?" She asked folding her hands on her desk. She wore a slight smile as she looked up at the boys.  
"A freshman said there was a box about," Gabriel put his hands out in the approximate size of his mellophone case, "Yea big, trapezoid shaped, kinda heavy."  
Ms. Mills thought for a second but her response seemed kinda planned. She said "Oh yes, I saw that box. I sent it to Mr. Fitzgerald's class."  
"Who?" Dean asked resting his hands on his saxophone. His eyebrows furrowed and he tilted his head.  
"Room 223," Ms. Mills added before going back to her work.  
"Thank you ma'am," Cas said as they turned to leave.  
Sam was on his phone, clearly hooked up to the school wifi.  
“So get this,” he said making the other three groan but Sam continued, “Mr. Garth Fitzgerald is a Chem. teacher that started working here a year ago. His room is upstairs.”  
“That’s why we don’t know him!” Dean said a little louder than he meant to.  
They kept walking. They made their way to a set of stairs and wandered through the string of hallways. When they got to Mr. Fitzgerald’s class the door was locked and the teacher was nowhere to be seen. Gabriel growled at the classroom door and kicked it.  
“Damn IT!” Gabriel yelled “How much time do we have left?”  
Cas looked at his phone, “15 minutes.” He sounded a little worried.  
“Okay, we have a few horns we aren’t using in the brass room. I can just use one of those,” Gabriel tried to smile but he was obviously not feeling good. His horn had to be SOMEWHERE, “Right?”   
“I guess you cou--” Dean was in the middle of saying.  
“BUT I DON'T HAVE A MOUTHPIECE!” His fake smile fell and he looked as if he were about to attack someone.  
The taller boys took a few steps back and hung their heads in defeat. Then Mr. Fitzgerald came out of one of the other classrooms.  
“Are you guys looking for something?” He asked.  
Sam talked in place of Gabriel, who was still fuming.  
“We are looking for a box Ms. Mills sent to you.”  
“Hmmm,” The teacher thought, his hand on his chin, “I got a box but I didn't know what it was and it looked like an instrument so I sent it to the band room.”  
The boys looked at Mr. Fitzgerald like he was the worst person ever. The man was smiling, even when the boys were clearly very upset. The teacher put his hands up defensively.  
“Look--I’m sorry, but I just couldn’t keep it around my classroom,” He clearly wasn’t very good at acting serious.  
Cas shook his heads, losing all hope and started walking down the hallway. Sam thanked Mr. Fitzgerald and Gabriel looked absolutely defeated.  
“I’m sorry, man,” Sam said, putting his hand on the shorter boy’s shoulder. They all walked rather slowly together.  
“How much time do we have?” Dean asked, a tinge of sadness in his voice  
“8 minutes,” Cas answered in shock of how much time had passed.  
The four started to walk faster until they came to the band room. Sam, Cas and Dean all patted Gabriel on the back and told him it wouldn't be too bad. Gabriel just shrugged and shuffled sadly away.  
Mr. Shurley started the warm up with announcements. The band listened impatiently; reeds in mouths, valves being pressed over and over and drumsticks were twirled.  
And then Gabriel appeared, the one-man section, with his horn, looking rather proud of himself.  
Wait…  
As the band started to move out to the football field the three friends gather around the horn player.  
“Where was it? Did someone have it? Did Mr. Shurley find it?” They all took turns asking. All three equally surprised.  
Gabriel gave the smuggest smile and said with the utmost confidence, “I left it in Luci’s car.”  
“What do you mean you left it in Lucifer’s car?” Dean asked his voice got lower as his anger built.  
“I left it in Luci’s car. Paid off a freshman and asked Mrs. Mills and Mr. Fitzgerald if they were good at acting and...”  
As Gabriel explained, the anger in the group started to come to a boil. It was just a matter of time until… Sam punched Gabriel in the face, sending the shorter boy a few paces backwards.  
“WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?” Sam yelled.  
Gabriel held his face where he was punched but then he started laughing, “Ow Sammy, it was just a joke.”  
“WE RAN ALL AROUND THE SCHOOL!” Sam’s face started turning red, “AND WE THOUGHT SOMEONE TOOK IT! We felt BAD for you and it was in your car THE WHOLE TIME!”  
Cas and Dean took a few steps back kind of terrified by Sam’s screaming. To an outsider it probably looked kinda funny to have a tall clarinet player screaming himself hoarse at a short horn player who was laughing himself breathless.  
Mr. Shurley eventually came to tell them to get out to the field and Sam didn’t talk to Gabriel until halftime. He just played his clarinet very aggressively.  
Gabriel tells all the freshmen the story every year.


End file.
